Black Raven
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: So... The odd raven came from the oddest boy ever... Hakudoshi. Shippo x Hakudoshi (Fluff) Warnings: YAOI alert


**Black Raven**

The silvery moon was softly reflected on the cracked glass.

The dust, the breeze, the coldness_, the bird_. Yes, something felt odd… something was wrong.

It felt like if he was still grasped in the last seconds of a haunting nightmare, even if he was standing wide awake.

Right?

Maybe he was still impressed and a bit scared of the strange black bird that had just arrived in his room.

The strange oviparous was quiet and without any movement, standing still… frozen.

The looking dissected magpie just fluttered a couple of times and went back to be frozen.

_Eerie._

Its majestic black wings seemed to be shattered and dirty, the erratic movements of its head made Shippo a bit scared.

"Shoo" The weak attempt to make the raven move just failed again. His green eyes closed a bit when he heard the crow flap loudly.

"Go away!" Shippo insisted while the raven just made a few grotesque sounds and moving.

Shippo took a magazine from his bed and made a cone with it, he stepped forward the window and he extended his arm. When he touched the animal's skin it immediately winged.

Shippo felt shivers down his spine as he saw the winging.

The raven made another sound and let a tiny paper fell on Shippo's desk near his window.

The unwanted bird flew from the warm house to lose in the dark forest.

Shippo took the paper in his hands and cautiously he opened it.

'Come to see me please' Shippo smiled.

He knew well that hand-writing.

So…

That _odd_ raven came from the _oddest _boy ever… Hakudoshi

The raven rested on the paled boy's shoulder, He lifted his thin hand and caressed the black bird's head.

"Did he saw it?" His mild voice was low but loud enough to make the bird jump a bit. The bird winged as an affirmation.

Hakudoshi smiled.

How's that this bird was his only company in this time of despair. This frostbite feeling harassed every fiber of his being.

The sorrowful wind caressed his cheeks as an attempt to sooth the usual-strong boy, without any success.

The glace in his window mocking silently of his weariness.

"Thank… you" It was useless, he was alone.

Even he tried to convince himself that he was not sole, his whole world trembling and decaying all his walls of glass, screaming and yelling that yes, as an affirmation, he was as alone as the same death.

But why? Why? Why?

Why? Now that he wanted to make a last move to feel… feel something.

That's why he called Shippo… Still he wasn't there.

Hakudoshi lifted his hand again, in his fingers a piece of bone that he led to the albatross' peak, it quickly took it and flew away, the black animal didn't even turn his red eyes to the miserable boy it left behind, Losing itself again, in the deep forest.

The smile came again to the youth's pink lips.

So… This was how his last day felt like.

He smiled again.

'what time is it?'

'why Shippo haven't come yet?'

'Will he ever come?'

'Don't I worth his time?'

… 'Time'.

Hakudoshi felt always fascinated by the depth of the meaning of time. But how do you measure it, when you know you are going to die?

Mostly; the next morning.

'Death' No he wasn't scared of it.

Anyways, it was fair right?

He deserved it.

Because his master found who Hakudoshi decided to befriend with.

'Shippo'.

And since it was betray to be in touch with the fox demon, Naraku stated; this worthless boy would die.

Run?

Hakudoshi laughed. Naraku would either way found him.

And he was sure Naraku was just founding an excuse to end his life, and he accept it , he was a mere spawn, wasn't him?

That militant gaze he used to have, that cocky smirks he used to give, the blatant ways he used to use… So far away.

Nowhere to be found.

Nor that he wanted to be that rampant youngster. No.

That one, that Hakudoshi died a long time ago, that Hakudoshi would already fallen in desperation, or at least that Hakudoshi would have fight for his life.

But this one didn't want to fight anymore. No, because his death would totally worth it.

He smiled.

It would definitely worth it.

Well, that's if the red haired appeared.

'Click' He heard the door opened softly.

His shinning purple orbs rested and locked with two light green eyes.

"Shippo" Hakudoshi said under his breath. So yes, the red haired man was leaning on his frame door, a look rather concerned.

He stood and walked to the taller man. Shippo smiled as he confirmed the origin of the paper.

Shippo closed the door and locked it.

His green eyes glommed with happiness.

His silvery friend walked closer and finally locked eyes with each other.

Shippo couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw much more than he expected, more than the grandness his eyes usually held within. Farther that the sassiness Hakudoshi smile always _had._

More than that.

He saw an ashen soul, two cracked wings, a slacken smile, an injurious heart, a stranded angel, a reckoned gaze.

Desperation from every blink Hakudoshi did. In those purple eyes he read anxiousness and misery.

Obviously Hakudoshi wasn't fine.

"What's wrong?" more than a question, it sounded like an attempt to relief Hakudoshi from his deceiving misery.

Hakudoshi smiled.

Hakudoshi lifted his soft hand and cupped Shippo's cheek.

"I'm glad… you… came" His voice was the faintest whisper almost unbearable.

Hakudoshi took his hand away and let it fall lazily to his side.

'How much I will miss you.' He thought to himself, his platinum locks fell over his eyes, hiding those mauve doors from Shippo's view.

Shippo placed his hand on Hakudoshi's chin, grabbing it softly; he lifted his face to look at his eyes.

Amethyst met Emerald.

Once again Shippo found himself lost in those deep lilac eyes, trying to unpuzzle the millions of feeling they held.

Shippo's free hand placed on Hakudoshi's waist; pulling him to him, then Shippo cupped the albino's face with his hand, those blazing amaranthine eyes piercing his very being.

How fragile the white boy felt against Shippo.

Shippo analyzed the other's perfect face.

He was like a perfect porcelain doll.

His platinum hair framing his face perfectly, a light purple plate cascade of hair falling over his shoulders; like a ghost with a high elegance.

His creamy skin looked so smooth and warm, his lips flushed with a soft pinkish-red tone, even his eyes that now looked sad, they still had that say glitter, so seductive, big black eyelashes framing his flamboyant purple eyes.

Gentle and soft features; His chin, cheeks, nose. Those refined traits, so outstanding. That gallant he held. Like made of porcelain.

Shippo smiled how he liked the view.

This was the first time he took his time to appreciate his friend's face. Never he tried to cipher Hakudoshi's eyes; never he embraced his frail body, at least not with all this heat he was feeling.

Hakudoshi felt absent, he was now seeing in the deep green pools Shippo's eyes were.

Those green pools were like a tone of hope in his chaos.

So loving.

Shippo was always wearing that smile. He always makes jokes, always laughing. He was so handsome, that perfect smile that make Hakudoshi feel special.

And wanted.

A comely feeling, a comforting pacing in those eyes. Shippo was the only one that could hold him out of his curetchedness.

The only cure of his squalor.

Shippo's strong arms holding him close, so close. Shippo's free hand caressed his elbow.

They could read each other's eyes, both felt each other's feelings.

Shippo felt the misery Hakudoshi felt, and Hakudoshi felt Shippo's desperation.

"What happened to you?" Shippo's voice broke the silence, while Hakudoshi broke the eye contact.

Shippo's voice full of concern and genuine curiosity.

"I…" Hakudoshi's rosaceous mouth managed to move faintly, his gaze again fell on his feet.

"Look at me" Shippo whispered again lifting the other's face and continued.

"I know something is wrong."

Off course. But still Hakudoshi didn't know why he was feeling this scared. Was it that he was scared of the death, or perhaps… something else.

Hakudoshi smiled.

Even he tried. Even Hakudoshi tried so hard, that smile of his was nothing more than a pitiful scream of help.

The sericeous boy that once stood so strong now felt like a brittle angel holding onto Shippo.

How was this possible, the usually sassy blatant boy, now looked like a dainty doll. Where was his best friend in those eyes?

Where were the militant smirks?

Where was that devious look of his?

Where was the bold cheeky he claimed to be?

That same boy that once swished his hips when he walked? Where?!

Shippo couldn't find him in those lifeless eyes.

What was bothering him?

What was that made him fall and Shippo couldn't even catch?

It had to be something sheer, to make the invincible Hakudoshi stumble down.

Shippo's green eyes widened at the sight of his friend, this wasn't happening…

Was he… was Hakudoshi… was… he crying?

"Oh my… Hakudoshi, what happened?" Shippo asked really worried as he pulled the frail youth on his strong arms, he felt Hakudoshi's delicate hands fisted on his clothing.

And he broke up.

How?

How was it possible? He heard him he started sobbing, breaking for the very first time in Shippo's presence.

"I cannot… I just… can't" was all he could manage to say. Hakudoshi wasn't aware of his own words, maybe he was crying because he felt the piercing feeling of miss, Shippo, would they meet again? Someday? Anytime? At least in any dream? They would be so far away…

They would be so far away from each other. Hakudoshi tried to recollect himself.

Once the sobbing was over, Hakudoshi smiled weakly.

"What? What Happened Hakudoshi, I want to help you but you don't leave m-" Shippo's voice was silenced by two warm lips pressing against his own.

Shippo froze but Hakudoshi's lips just melted him and in a matter of seconds; Shippo was moving his lips against the other. Those were the softest lips ever. Indescribable.

It felt like the first time you kiss. A tone of butterflies flying in every inch of the belly.

The rhythm Hakudoshi had was just perfect; Shippo vaguely wondered where the boy picked up that skill. Their lips touched just right. It tasted so good, It felt so good, maybe it was wrong, but nothing felt better.

Hakudoshi unglued his lips.

"What time is it?" Hakudoshi whispered.

Shippo was still concerned by Hakudoshi attitude, just seconds ago they were sharing the most delicious kiss ever and now, he was asking for time? Weird.

"Uhhh… 5 or 6 hours to the morning" Shippo wanted to know why was he crying, why he mattered time, why did he kissed him? Why?

Hakudoshi was sure about everything he was feeling.

"I want you to take me to the forest; I need to tell you something." Hakudoshi whispered.

Shippo smiled.

The sun raised, the haze of his purple orbs were now full of life.

Hakudoshi looked at the castle in front of him.

Heading to the room again, leaving that enchanted forest behind.

Even he looked under attacked, his spirit wasn't broken anymore, and his eyes were full of life.

His soul felt stronger than ever, he didn't felt that tingling fear running down his veins, he didn't trembled feeling scared. No, his heart wasn't soaring anymore.

That forest.

At least he didn't spend his last hours in his wan room.

Hakudoshi turned to look at his back.

Those memories were locked on his heart, carefully trapped in a chest, in every space of it a tender memory slept shyly. Those images running in his head, of that last night, the last sight of the moon he would ever see. That night; where he felt love, the first time he ever felt lust, passion and love.

And it would be the last.

Those genuine hoots they shared, those hugs, those comforting words to stop his crying, those gentle feeling, those kisses…

And nobody would know ever.

Nobody would ever cipher what actually happened.

'Only us.'

Not Naraku, nor Kagura, nor Kanna, nor Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku.

He smiled.

Nobody.

'Only us'

And now he did deserve his death, he wanted it to worth it, because yes he did!

He betrayed Naraku by loving one of the other's group.

He smiled again. Now, If Naraku asked him he would laugh and claim himself guilty. And Yes how he would laugh.

And it would be the best damn thing he had ever done.

Betray Naraku was the best election he had ever made.

'Shippo' Hakudoshi smiled.

'You are tattooed on my skin.' He gave one last genuine smile.

"Even we won't see again at each other, I guess I'll be forever in your mind, and you'll be as much as it's left for me." Just the wind heard him, His eyes rested on the castle.

A great feeling of freedom.

'Just one last thing, I'll do.'

Green eyes opened slowly, looking up and saw the millions of trees up there, the sky was a beautiful blue.

He smiled and stretched.

What a good feeling he had. He turned, expecting to find the naked body of his lover still sleeping.

"Where is he?" He asked aloud noticing the youth was gone.

"Hakudoshi?" He asked aloud.

He sat up straight, "Babe?" he started to dress up, why wouldn't Hakudoshi wait for him? Or at least wake him up? Why did he have to wake up earlier than Shippo?

He stood up completely dressed up and noticed the youth left his white kimono, Shippo smiled and kneeled to grab it, His typical white kimono with yellow and blue clown buttons rested on Shippo's hand, Shippo smelled it and smiled at the tantalizing scent.

How he wanted to hug him so tight, he wanted to kiss him deeply, he wanted to make love to him again, and he wanted to never let him go.

Because yesterday, he found that he loved his friend more than he should.

Yesterday that Hakudoshi finally opened to him he found the reason why he enjoyed that much his company. He found the reason why he always hugged him with such desperation, why he ached to see him and hear him, why he liked that much his physical structure, why he cared that much.

Because he honestly and completely loved Hakudoshi.

How perfect was yesterday, How Hakudoshi's eyes took another dimension, clouded with lust and carnality, the moon let them see each other's bodies. How Hakudoshi's muffled moans were the only sound that came to Shippo's ears. How sweet and soft Hakudoshi's lips were. How smooth and tender his skin was, that foreign sensation he felt when their skins touched. How good it felt to join him.

Then why was he gone?

Why did he left?

Shit.

He almost forgot he wasn't free from Naraku.

At least a kiss would be fine.

Then, he would go to see him.

The ashen castle stood tall in front of the red haired man.

He was hiding behind the trees, jumping from branch to branch, looking forward his Hakudoshi.

"You are not going to find him" A feminine voice made him fall from the branch, he turned to see her.

"Huh?" He asked.

"He is dead." Kagura spoke coldly.

He froze up.

"Just in case, I wasn't clear; the punk brat is dead." She turned and started to walk away.

No, that wasn't true, totally not!

Shippo took her by the arm and in a brute moving he pinned her to the wall.

"That's not true!" He felt the tears emerging, She could have been lying but… It all made sense, everything… From those feelings in those eyes, to his tears… to everything…

Even she could be lying… It felt like it.

"He was…with me yesterday…" He mumbled, releasing her and he felt blunt.

And something telling him that was the utter true.

"I know that… see kid; The boy dare Naraku more way than he should. And Just…" Kagura sighed.

"That… that brat felt so strong, laughed so hard and…" Kagura's gaze fell to the floor, much to Shippo's surprise.

"He said you worth it." Kagura's eyes suddenly clouded with sorrow, her hand in her mouth, like knowing something more.

So, it was true. His Hakudoshi was gone.

He was aware of the river flowing down his eyes, and he just wanted to hug Hakudoshi… one more time…

His eyes broke like glass, bursting in tears.

Hakudoshi was much more than someone with who he tasted carnal pleasure but love.

And farther… His friend, his beloved one.

Kagura approached.

"Don't you cry idiot, he said you worth it. He was happy, for the first time in those eyes I saw no malice but genuine happiness."

Shippo wasn't sure if those words hurt more or tried to heal.

But knowing his enterprising Hakudoshi was happy made him smile a bit, but knowing that if their friendship never bloomed in those beautiful feeling Hakudoshi would be here, made him sob. What would be doing Hakudoshi if he never met Shippo? The pearly-skinned boy would be pacing bored, smirking at the skies like daring at the same Kami, with that smile of a winner he had. Shippo definitely preferred it.

That Hakudoshi… so loved by him. Those _facts_ hurt more than a dagger.

Shippo sobbed.

"So sorry brat, I couldn't do nothing" Kagura cleaned her own eyes.

"I'm leaving. I have said enough" She stood in her giant feather and started to ascend.

"I must go" She said, Shippo lifted his head and looked at the woman, locking eyes with her and much to his surprise, he only saw a deep sadness.

She disappeared, He couldn't handle the funester feeling, he wanted to hug so badly his lover, to feel his warmth again, to taste him again, and was sheering to know he won't feel it again, never those lilac eyes would see him again. Where would his green eyes res so peacefully?

In whom would he trust now? Which silence would he enjoy now?

Which kindness would he feel?

To which body he would discover all its sensitive spots? All the right ways to make him feel good, which lips would he kiss? To who would his love would be sang?

Who would he love?

He felt to his knees.

Defeated.

His fist hit the ground, feeling so miserable, so empty, so alone.

He drowned in tears, why didn't Hakudoshi wake him before leaving?

He would have kissed him so deeply, to always remember the sweet taste of his smooth lips.

He would never know if Hakudoshi already knew this would happen, did Hakudoshi know he was going to die? Because before the passion started, Hakudoshi was crying and now Shippo analyzed that in the forest he didn't speak much, he didn't want to retail what happened to him, and every question Shippo made mas shut by a seductive kiss.

Who would have said; those 5 or 6 hours were their last hours together.

"My Hakudoshi… You foul…" Why did he let himself die?

If just Shippo knew this would let him half-alive. If he knew that Hakudoshi would lose his treasurable life in the process… Shippo maybe would never risk Hakudoshi's life.

He felt guilty.

Like if he killed his lover.

But he didn't want to forget a second of that night.

Shippo let another tear fall.

'I loved him'

'Did I tell you?' Shippo whispered to himself and smiled. He approached Hakudoshi Kimono to his nose and breathed 'Yes' yes he did, he told Hakudoshi how deeply he loved him, while they were making love in the forest, in the most intimate moment he said, just the forest knew it was true he did, He didn't remember an answer of Hakudoshi but it wasn't necessary, he felt he loved him too.

'ARK' Shippo snapped back to reality.

Shippo's eyes widened between tears, his eyes locked with the majestic black bird.

Now he appreciated the albatross, his majesty in those black wings, a big creature and he knew well who sent it.

But when? How was it possible?

Shippo lifted his hand to the bird and the bird moved his head to receive the petting.

"H-hi" Shippo mumbled in tears.

The majestic albatross let a paper fall from his peak.

Shippo swallowed hard. The black raven winged and flew far from Shippo; that would be the last time the raven would ever be _their_ messager… Now the raven was free.

"That's for m-me?" He cleaned his tears and reached it.

He opened it, more pain knocked in his chest.

He bursted in tears again.

"_I love you too Shippo."_


End file.
